


What Ails Ye

by Rana Eros (ranalore)



Category: Yami No Matsuei
Genre: Community: fuda_100, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-07
Updated: 2007-06-07
Packaged: 2017-10-16 02:53:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/167645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranalore/pseuds/Rana%20Eros
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It's got to hurt if it's going to heal."</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Ails Ye

**Author's Note:**

> Written for fuda_100, for the challenge of "Sickness." Betaed by Eliza. Title taken from an old saying usually applied to liquor.

It's his father's wife Saki meets first, white as a ghost in the lawyer's office. She smiles at him with crimson lips.

"It's only right that you are raised in your father's house," she says.

He remembers his mother's words. "They're unnatural, that woman and her boy." He'd thought it mere jealousy.

They take a sleek, silver car to the Muraki estate. It matches her. He meets her son, who also matches her, a pale omen of death.

"It's a curse," his mother said, crumpling the letter in her spasming fist. "She's cursed me."

Saki's come to return the favor.


End file.
